BBRae Week 2017
by shadowjack12345
Summary: The entries I submitted for this year's BBRae Week. One or two suggestive moments, hence the higher rating.
1. Day 1

**Day 1 - Unorthodox Sleeping Arrangements Vs Pining**

It was a good day. A great day! And the day was so good and great because Raven actually got some genuinely good news.

Azarath _lived_.

Thought destroyed by Trigon, many survivors from Raven's home had scattered throughout the dimensions, hidden and safe, much like Raven herself. After some years had passed, one of them dared to return, finding a wasteland but, surprisingly, no Trigonic legions serving their lord. From there, that first traveler managed to trace events and learn of Trigon's defeat at his daughter's hands. Overjoyed, they sent out an enchanted signal, one that could be heard throughout the multiverse but only by Azar's chosen. Naturally, this included Raven. She immediately went there, finding dozens, hundreds of others making their own return. They all stopped when she arrived but, to her amazement, they didn't sneer or grumble or glare or glower... they bowed. They _sang_! Raven had overcome the demon within herself and her progenitor both, they said. Some of the older monks approached her and, as she stared dumbly, apologised profusely, some with very un-azarathi tears in their eyes - apparently their time in hiding had educated them somewhat.

Raven returned to the Tower and informed her friends, half-heartedly apologising to Robin for visiting another reality without even telling him, and then letting them know she would be going back to assist them with rebuilding. She was very clear, though, about one thing: she wasn't leaving the Titans. The others all bombarded her with questions but Beast Boy had only one:

"Uh... how long do you think it might take?" he asked, fidgeting all the while.

"No more than a few weeks. I'm not staying while they rebuild the entire settlement, just the monastery. Most Azarathi monks have telekinetic abilities of some kind - it'll go quickly," Raven answered. Starfire lunged forward and scooped Raven up into a twirling embrace.

"Oh Raven, I am filled with the delight you have your home back!" she squealed. Raven waited for her to set her back on her feet before answering.

"This is my home, Star. I'm doing this for Azar... for my mother. Azarath was _their_ home," she said. Beast Boy still fidgeted, kicking at the floor when he jammed his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry, Beast Boy. There isn't any danger there." Beast Boy grinned superficially and wished her well. Raven left only a few hours later, leaving a charm with Robin that could communicate with her across the void between worlds.

Raven was right: the work _did_ go quickly. None of them were in her league but the monks did retain their telekinetic skills, and the original foundations were still in place. On the third day, Raven felt the charm around her neck pulse, and gripped it in her hand. With a thought, it projected an image in front of her. Probably Robin asking for a report on their progress, she thought. Instead, Beast Boy appeared before her, waving frantically.

"Is this thing on? Hello? Hellllooooooooo-"

"Beast Boy! It's working, I can hear you," Raven interrupted. Beast Boy laughed sheepishly.

"Heh. Sorry, Rae. First time with a magic cellphone," he laughed. Raven raised an eyebrow and watched him levelly.

"What do you want? Is something happening at home?" she asked. Beast Boy stammered for a few moments.

"Well, no, I guess I thought I should maybe make sure this thing actually works and we can get through to you if we need to for whatever reason me might need to talk to you and so I talked to Robin and we thought I should make sure it worked. And stuff," he explained.

"Robin asked you to speak to me?" Raven asked. Beast Boy glanced around himself.

"Uhhh... yes?" he said. His eyes widened comically when, only a few seconds after, Robin's voice could be heard in the background.

"Beast Boy! What have you done with Raven's charm? She said emergencies only!" Beast Boy gulped as Robin's voice seemed to grow closer.

"Um, gotta go, Rae!" he cried, the image of him vanishing. Raven blinked at the space he had occupied for a few moments before turning to head back to her work. She stopped short when she saw she wasn't alone: a monk was with her, in fact the very monk who had been the first to return to Azarath. Originally from Earth, he was considered one of the wisest members of their order, even moreso after their reunion, though his name was rather incongruous with his station.

"Bob. Can I help you with something?" Raven asked. Bob smiled back at her.

"A friend of yours?" he asked, nodding at the charm she had used to speak to Beast Boy. She once again glanced back at where his image had stood, and nodded.

"Yes," she replied simply. Bob smiled and with a tiny hesitation, like a man still getting used to expressing his feelings.

"He obviously cares very much about you," he ventured. Raven faced him.

"Yes. He does," she answered.

"And you care for him?" Bob asked, cautiously.

"Yes. I do," Raven replied easily. Bob grinned.

"I'm so glad. I worried our lessons on emotional control had been... a step too far," he said.

"Really?" Raven asked, curious now.

"Indeed. During my time in hiding, I, like the others, was forced to confront my emotions again, this time away from the stillness of Azarath. Control, not suppression or denial, is what we should strive for. I'm glad to see you learned that lesson as well, and that you have found friends to share it with," Bob explained. Raven nodded, wide-eyed at his frank explanation, then resumed her work.

A few days later, the charm activated again: Robin, this time.

"Raven, I know you're busy but do you think you could come home for a while? There's something going on with Beast Boy..." he said. Raven pursed her lips.

"Beast Boy? Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's fine, just acting weird," Robin said.

"Weird how?" Raven asked. Robin actually smiled, though uncomfortably.

"Well, it turns out he's been sleeping in the corridor. In front of your door," he said, clearly unsure what to do about it. Raven frowned for a moment.

"I'll be right there," she said.

"Great. I'll meet you in the common r-... Oh. Hi, Raven," Robin said, now speaking to her in person. "Well... I'll show you what I mean." They left the common room and took the familiar path to Raven's room. There, by her door, was the saddest-looking green puppy she had ever seen. Seeing there was no way to preserve his dignity, Raven marched towards him.

"Can I help you, Beast Boy?" she said, arms folded across her chest. The puppy looked up at her and exploded into frantic celebration, running and jumping around her feet while yapping and whining. Then the puppy shifted into a green boy, just as frantic and with a grin almost too large for his face.

"Rae! You're home!" he cried, lunging forward and catching her in a sudden embrace before quickly remembering himself and withdrawing. "I mean... Hey, Rae, back already?" he said with forced nonchalance, though the illusion was almost immediately broken when he couldn't restrain his grin, still bouncing on his feet.

"I am. But not for long. I only came back to..." Raven trailed off, suddenly and keenly aware that Robin had vanished. What should she say? Any idea she might have had about confronting Beast Boy's behaviour vanished as well. "I came back to confirm a few things. With my books. In my room." _Smooth, Raven_ , she thought to herself. Still, Beast Boy was too elated to doubt her.

"Cool, cool. Are you uh... almost finished back there? With the rebuilding?" He asked, transparent in his worry. Raven, stepping toward her door, answered over her shoulder.

"No, I wouldn't say so. Another two or three weeks work, at least," she said. He stopped in his tracks and fidgeted.

"O-oh..." he said, and no more. He waited while Raven pretended to consult one of her books and followed her back to the common room. The others were there and had made her a cup of tea with a few pastries to choose from: they knew how to tempt her into staying a little longer. Rolling her eyes but with a hint of fondness, she sat and selected one of the delicacies, taking a sip of tea before having a small bite. She could tell they wanted to ask about Beast Boy but, with him standing there, they kept quiet. Not that Raven could have told them anything anyway. They asked polite but bland questions about the progress on the monastery and she answered just as politely and rather more succinctly. Half an hour later, she stood and declared she was ready to leave. The others stood with her. She conjured a portal.

"See you in a couple of weeks," Raven said, halfway through.

"Later, Rae-Rae!" Cyborg cried.

"Be sure to check in," Robin said.

"Farewell, Raven!" Starfire chirped, looking to her side at Beast Boy. Who had disappeared. Raven hadn't seen him leave and was oddly irked that he had left before saying goodbye. However, she had already started to step through the portal, and was on her way. Only minutes after she had returned to Azarath, Raven was back at work. On his way to his own work, Bob stopped by to speak to her.

"Ahem. Friend of yours?" he said. Raven turned to look at him with a frown of confusion on her brow. Quickly, her gaze followed Bob's line of sight. Just behind her sat a very guilty-looking and very green puppy.

"Beast Boy?!" Raven said, incredulously. "You followed me. Why?" Silence. "For goodness' sake, at least be yourself while I'm yelling at you." The puppy morphed into an equally guilty-looking boy, toeing the ground with his boot and refusing to meet Raven's eyes.

"M'sorry..." he mumbled.

"I didn't ask for an apology, I asked why you followed me. For that matter, tell me why you've been camped outside my room while I've been gone. Don't give me that look, of course they told me. Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Raven shouted. He only stood there, seeming to shrink into himself. Raven suddenly felt remorseful and struggled to find some gentler words when another monk walked toward them, smiling rapturously.

"Oh, wonderful! This is my favourite emotion," he said, eyes closed. "I thought I might never sense it again after coming home." Raven looked at the obviously distressed Beast Boy and back at the monk in distaste.

"That's your favourite emotion?" she asked. The monk nodded distractedly, humming wordlessly in agreement.

"Mmm. And love is always different for each person, so it always feels fresh and new. Glorious," the monk said, finally opening his eyes. His smile fell when he saw Raven staring at him, one eye twitching, while Beast Boy glared at him, aghast and pale. Raven's mouth started to work, though her voice was faint and tremulous.

"Did you say luuuuh... did you say luuuuuh... did you say luuuuuuuuuuuuuuh..." she tried without success.

"Ah," the monk said, backing away. "I see I have overstepped. My sincerest apologies," he mumbles, turning around and almost jogging away. Bob winced as the two teenagers did everything they could to avoid each other's gaze.

"Um, Beast Boy, is it? Perhaps I should send you home," Bob suggested. Surprisingly, Beast Boy recoiled from him and stepped closer to Raven, who flinched when she saw him.

"No, I... Rae, don't send me home," Beast Boy said, circling around and daring to look her in the eye. However, Raven turned on the spot to hide her face from him. "Dammit, Rae! Would ya just look at me?" he cried. Raven froze for a moment, then he saw her shoulder sag visibly. Slowly, laboriously, she turned to face him. She realised her mistake now: she had made an effort to tune out her friends most powerful emotions, more to preserve her sanity than their privacy, and clearly this included some very potent feelings Beast Boy felt for her.

"Well? I'm looking," Raven said, aiming for intimidating but sounding shy and uncertain.

"What that guy said... listen, you don't have to deal with any of that, okay? Just please - _please_ \- don't send me away," he pleaded, his voice cracking. Raven, watching him critically, located that mental barrier she had put up, that door to the more passionate emotions of those around her, and she dared to open it a crack. She actually rocked back on her heels when Beast Boy's affection washed over her, muddled and mixed but very, very strong.

Beast Boy loved her.

"What to do...?" Raven muttered to herself.

Raven hovered near a tower of the emerging monastery, her mind carefully rebuilding it from the raw matter around her. Beast Boy was nowhere in sight but, if you took a closer look, you would see she wasn't alone.

Her hood, cast back from her head, contained a very small, very content and very _green_ puppy, asleep and at peace.

 **-Jack**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2 - Primal Vs Awkward moments**

 **Just a little one as time has caught up with me**

Raven casually tossed her hair back, brushing a few stray locks behind her ear as she pretended not to notice Beast Boy's stare, and she absoloutely, definitely didn't blush.

Raven didn't blush.

Ever since the mission began, he had been glancing at her with an unreadable expression, and now that they were on their way back to the tower, the glances became long, curious looks. Back at the tower, in the common room, Beast Boy finally broke.

"Okay, I can't take it. You don't smell right," he said to her. Raven, still definitely not blushing, she was just winded from the fight... or something, looked back in genuine surprise.

"Excuse me?" she asked, laced with danger. He moved in closer, sniffing the air around her.

"You smell different. Something's changed. Are you okay?" he asked. Raven flinched a little at his proximity. Was it warm in here? Her cheeks felt warm even though she still was categorically not blushing.

"I'm fine," she grumbled. Beast Boy now had the end of cloak in his hands, snuffling the trailing edge.

"Something's different. I don't like it," he muttered to himself. Raven snatched her cloak back from him.

"I may have selected some scented soaps for a change," she lied: she had deliberately worn a fragrance, but only enough that only Beast Boy's sensitive nose seemed able to catch it.

"Soaps, huh?" he mumbled, still sniffing the air.

"And whether you like it or not is of no matter to me," Raven stated, folding her arms. Another lie. She didn't seek his approval, as such, but she knew scent was a surefire way to at least attract his attention, even if she got it in a way she hadn't predicted. Beast Boy was quiet for several seconds. Was he pouting?

"Mmmmmmm... fine. Just... I dunno, let me know in future? I guess? Is that weird? If you're gonna change something?" he wondered out loud. Raven, recovering herself, glared at him.

"And just why is it so important to you how I smell?" she asked. Beast Boy's face flared red and, not even attempting an answer, he morphed into a dog and ran away, tail between his legs. Raven smirked in triumph... then realised the other Titans were right behind her. She turned to face them, face flushing again. Maybe she was ill. They all stood, staring blankly. "Sh-shut up!" she cried, vanishing in a black maelstrom.

"But I did not even do the speaking?" Starfire whimpered. Robin walked off, whistling. Cyborg simply crossed his arms in front of him, shaking his head.

"Nope. Just nope," he said, stalking off to the TV.

 **There we go, hope you had a chuckle.**

 **-Jack**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3 - Firsts Vs Telling the Team**

 **Again, just a short one.**

Beast Boy nervously approached Robin in the common room. Robin sat on the couch in front of the TV, making small talk with Starfire. Raven was perched on the end furthest from them, reading a book with a bored expression but a telling light in her eyes that let on she was enjoying it. Cyborg was in the kitchen, making himself a snack most people would describe as a large meal. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this in front of everyone but decided he needed to be casual - speaking to Robin privately would get the young detective's mind wondering.

"Hey, Rob?" Beast Boy said, artificially relaxed.

"Yeah, BB?" Robin replied, affably.

"Just, uh, letting you know I'll be out of the tower tonight. No biggie, just meeting up with someone. For food," he said. Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"Someone we know?" Robin asked. Beast Boy shrugged.

"You might have met her, I guess," he replied. At that, Cyborg's shadow loomed over Beast Boy.

"Her?" he asked with a grin. "You going on a date, green bean?" Beast Boy sighed.

"Don't make it weird, dude. Just leave it, okay?" he said, wearily. Cyborg pointed at him, open-mouthed.

"You _are_ going on a date! What's she like? What's her name? What does she do? Where-"

"No no no, no way, man. It's my first time going out with this girl, you are not getting involved. I'll let you know more about her later, okay?" Beast Boy begged. Cyborg sulked.

"Fine," he grumbled. Robin frowned for a moment, back in leader mode.

"If you're dating a civilian, you know I'll have to vet them at some point. Preferably sooner than later," he said. Beast Boy facepalmed.

"Aw, come on, really? Just let me do this, don't fill my head up with all that stuff, okay? Besides, I'm, like, one hundred percent sure she isn't a security risk or secret villain or Slade in disguise or anything. One. Hundred. Percent," Beast Boy stated. Robin acquiesced.

"Okay, I'll let it go... for now," he said.

"Listen, I'm letting her decide when I tell you guys about her, that's all," Beast Boy said. Cyborg and Robin smiled.

"Okay. Just looking out for you, short stack," Cyborg said.

"I'm sure you and this girl shall have a wonderful night, Beast Boy, followed by many more and perhaps even coitus!" Starfire chirped, causing Beast Boy's face to flush.

"Uh, thanks, Star," he mumbled. Not looking up from her book, Raven finally spoke.

"By the way, Robin, I'll be out tonight as well," she said. Robin frowned.

"You too? Can't you reschedule? I'm not sure I want to be two Titans down if something happens," he asked. Raven pretended to give it a moment's thought.

"Hmm, I'd rather not. I have a date with Beast Boy."

Silence.

"Well," Beast Boy said, laughing awkwardly, "I guess she decided."

 **Ta-da!**

 **-Jack**


	4. Day 4

**Day 4 - Goodbyes Vs Lips/Kiss**

"Guys," Beast Boy said, addressing the entire team as they sat in the common room. "I gotta go back home for a bit. Mento says they need me."

The others glanced about among themselves.

"How long is a bit?"Robin asked. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. Mento said it could be a week, could be a month, could be more. I'm already packed and set to go tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow?" Starfire whined. "That is so soon, Beast Boy!"

"I know, short notice. They said it was an emergency and... well I guess they wouldn't ask if it weren't," he said. Robin stood.

"Could we offer to help?" he asked. Beast Boy smiled.

"Mento said you'd say that. Said no, that you'd be an 'unknown' he couldn't plan for," he answered. Robin sat down again with a huff.

"Alright... Alright. They're your family, Beast Boy, I get it. Do you need transport?" he asked.

"I could get you there in a few hours in the T-Ship," Cyborg said, failing to hide his dismay at Beast Boy's impending absence.

"No, it's okay. Mento's coming for me, about ten in the morning. Well... I got a few more things to pack up so..." Beast Boy said, walking back to the door, shoulders sagging ever so slightly.

"Man, this sucks," Cyborg grumbled. Starfire nodded.

"Indeed it is the suck. I especially do not like the vague timescale," she said, wringing her hands. Robin looked thoughtful.

"I don't like it either... in fact I'm not sure I believe it," he said. The others all looked at him.

"Come again," Cyborg said. Robin leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"I don't have a lot of experience with Mento but I know his type - there's no way he'd accept a loose time parameter in a mission like that. Either he's keeping it from Beast Boy for some reason or..."

"Or what?" Starfire prompted.

"Or he wants Beast Boy to stay there," Robin concluded. The room was filled with silence. Finally, Starfire burst into life, surging into the air, eyes aglow.

"This shall not stand! Beast Boy is ours - he is a Titan! I shall... I shall... what shall I do?" she said, starting powerfully and ending meekly.

"I don't know," Robin admitted. "We don't know if it's a sure thing so we can't just stop him. We need to... hmmm."

"We need to let him know how we feel about him," Raven said, finally speaking up. "What he means to us." Starfire beamed.

"That is wonderful! I shall do so immediately!" she cried.

"Don't say anything about Mento, Star," Robin called after her. "We might be misreading this." Starfire nodded in acknowledgement and left the room.

That night was confusing for Beast Boy. Starfire found him in his room and scooped him up into a desperate hug.

"Oh, Beast Boy! I wish you to know you are among my very favourite humans and I shall miss you every day you are away from the Tower," she wailed, lifting him from the ground easily.

"Uhhh thanks, Star. I'll miss you too," Beast Boy answered bemusedly. Starfire set him down and grinned at him, eliciting a smile of his own.

"Perhaps we should consume the pudding of reluctant separation," she suggested. Beast Boy paled at the thought.

"Oh, wow. Um. Is that vegetarian-friendly, Star? Or... "Beast Boy noted a smug edge to Starfire's smile. "You made that up, didn't you?" he laughed. Starfire laughed with him.

"You are the correct. Maybe just ice cream?" she tried. Beast Boy grinned.

"Sounds great. Let me just finish up in here," he said. Starfire nodded and left him. Shortly, however, he had another guest: Cyborg.

"Hey B. Um, just so you know, I got the new Call of Honour on pre-order and it's due next week," he said. Beast Boy turned and stared.

"Really? Guess I lost track. Which edition?" he asked. Cyborg, who had been oddly subdued when he arrived, grinned back.

"Ultra-rare deluxe gold collector's edition," he said. Beast Boy gasped.

"No way! The one where you can-"

"Mm-hm," Cyborg confirmed.

"And where you get the-"

"Yup."

"And you can use-!

"You know it. So you better get your butt back here pronto so we can kick the crap outta that game," Cyborg said, firmly. Beast Boy's enthusiasm dampened a little at his friend's concern, misplaced though he thought it might be.

"You know what? This can wait. Me and Star were just about to have some ice cream, wanna join?" Beast Boy asked.

"Try and stop me, salad-top," Cyborg replied. The pair left Beast Boy's room and made their way to the common room.

"How'd you even pay for that edition?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg chuckled.

"Robin owed me one. Boy Wonder's got deep pockets."

Back in the common room, Starfire was busy trying to select one of the many flavours of ice cream they had in the freezer. Beast Boy and Cyborg moced to assist when Robin called Beast Boy over to him, across the room. Cyborg went to help Starfire alone.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked when he was close. Robin paused a moment, ordering his thoughts.

"I know Mento doesn't want the rest of us involved because he doesn't know us, but I want you to know we're here if you need backup, whatever he says. He doesn't know you as well as he thinks, not any more. You're a Titan now, and you're so much stronger than when I first met you. Show him what you're made of, Beast Boy, don't let him tell you," he said with slight but obvious discomfort. Still, he meant every word. Beast Boy was speechless for a long moment. Eventually, he smiled and jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Ice cream?" he offered. Robin smiled.

"Sounds good." As the pair of them joined Starfire and Cyborg, Beast Boy glanced around the room. Raven was nowhere to be seen.

 **THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

Mento's aircraft waited on the Tower's landing pad, already loaded with Beast Boy's luggage. Beast Boy himself stood with Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, saying his goodbyes. The elevator door opened and Raven stepped out. Robin met her as she walked and whispered urgently.

"Where have you been? It was your idea to tell Beast Boy what we thought of him and then you just vanished!" he complained. Raven spared him a glance but carried on walking toward the others.

"I was meditating. You'll see why in a moment," she answered. Beast Boy caught sight of her and his face lit up.

"Rae! I thought I woudn't get to say goodMMPH."

Without a word, Raven had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Her hands moved up to his face as she moved her lips across his, and he finally started to return it. His hands shakily circled her waist and she hummed happily as he held her close to him. Finally, Raven withdrew, but delicately feathered a few more kisses on his lips.

"Hurry back," she whispered to him, then stepped away to stand with the others, who all watched her in disbelief. Dazed, Beast Boy staggered towards Mento's ship. Mento gave Raven a distrustful look that she returned with a blank stare. The ship took off and disappeared into the distance.

Mento did in fact ask Beast Boy to remain with the Doom Patrol. Beast Boy politely but firmly declined, declaring he had too much waiting for him at home.

 **-Jack**


	5. Day 5

**Day 5 - Casual Love Vs Marriage**

 **The Titans are older in this one, Raven being a little freer with her feelings as well.**

Beast Boy stretched, exhausted but blissful, and stared up at his bedroom ceiling. The small smile he wore simply wouldn't leave his face, even though he knew he had to interrupt the comfortable silence.

They had to talk.

He looked to his left. She was as beautiful as ever, the slight sheen of perspiration on her face and her damp hair splayed across his pillow. She stared up at the ceiling as well and he realised with a start she had never seen it before. After all, the last time this had happened had been two years ago, before he'd moved. He returned to his own observation of the ceiling. They had to talk. He and Raven had to talk.

"I can't say I expected this," he said, artificially nonchalant. He felt the tremor of Raven's shrug through the bed they shared.

"I didn't expect it either," she said, vaguely.

"I thought you and Danny were a done deal," he said. Raven remained silent and he mentally kicked himself - confrontation like that always made Raven clam up. She would rise, dress and leave all without looking back at him. She would-

"So did Danny," Raven whispered, halting Beast Boy's train of thought. She sounded so desolate...

"What happened?" he asked. "DId he find out we used to... that we were..."

"Sleeping together? That we were sex-friends? No. No, he didn't know," she said. Beast Boy watched the ceiling. He remembered the first time it had happened, after yet another attempt by some crazy would-be conquerors to take and use Raven's power. They had had a few drinks that night, just enough to loosen their tongues. Raven railed against the latest villain, obsessed with marrying Raven to enslave her.

 **THE PAST**

"Just the idea is bad enough... I don't want to just be seen as a shortcut to Trigon's power," she had complained. "Just once, can't someone want me for me?"

"Come on, Rae," Beast Boy had said, seeing as the others had all gone to bed. "Anyone would be lucky to have you and you should know it by now. You're smart, you're funny, you're awesome and, if you don't mind me saying, you're gorgeous, too. Your picture should be next to that work in the dictionary!" Raven chuckled and smiled at him.

"So you think I'm gorgeous?" she asked. Beast Boy gulped.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah, I guess I do," he answered, nervously.

"Well... you're not too bad yourself, Beast Boy," Raven had replied. He blushed.

"Uh... thanks a lot," he laughed. Suddenly, Raven's face was just in front of his.

"Up for some no-strings fun?" she asked. Beast Boy's eyes almost popped out of his head. Sure, it was appealing but, overall, it sounded like a _terrible_ idea.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said.

A few hours later, he and Raven were frantically looking for their clothes on her bedroom floor, each stubbornly refusing to meet the eyes of the other. They didn't speak for days. Then Raven approached Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I... I want you to know I'm not upset about us... about the other night," she said. The cleared her throat and stepped a little closer, speaking quietly, even though they were alone in the corridor. "When you said I was... when you said that, Lust started whispering in my ear. For once, I listened." This was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, shit. Rae, I'm so sorry. I should have known you wouldn't have done that if you were yourself. You would never... I shouldn't have..." he wailed. Raven held up a hand.

"It's alright. Lust didn't overpower me. I just... well, I agreed with her. And I don't regret it. But it was only sex, we're clear on that, yes?" she said. Beast Boy nodded. "Good." Raven turned and began to walk away, but then stopped and looked back at him. "I... enjoyed it."

"Me too," he answered with a nervous chuckle. She looked at him for a long moment before stepping closer again.

"Listen, you know I sometimes do things to appease my aspects, right? Sparring for Brave, ice cream for Happy, that sort of thing," she asked. Beast Boy nodded. "Right. Well, after we... enjoyed ourselves, Lust was quiet for the first time since I hit puberty. She's still quiet. Would you be open to the idea of us repeating this, perhaps?" Raven asked, face bright red. Beast Boy was suddenly and acutely aware that he had been Raven's first. Raven, seeing the dawning expression on his face, cut off anything he might say. "Don't freak out. Yes, it was my first time and no, I don't regret it. I trust you and I'm glad it was you." Somehow, Raven's face had gotten even redder - proposing a casual, sexual affair and then talking about _feelings_? It was a wonder the entire Tower hadn't detonated.

"Wow... okay. Uhh... shit, Rae, I don't know what to say," Beast Boy laughed, anxiously.

"If you're not comfortable with it, say so. I'm not looking to be your girlfriend and I know you're not looking to be my boyfriend, so let me put that to rest now," Raven insisted.

"You want to be fu-... uhhhh, sex-friends?" he asked, incredulously. Raven shrugged.

"I suppose I do. But only if you do," she replied. This, even more than the first time, seemed like a terrible idea to Beast Boy's rational side. Unfortunately, Beast Boy's rational side rarely won out, even when deciding more mundane things.

"We'll call it a trial run," Beast Boy suggested, his own blush lighting up his skin.

They worked out details later on, in Raven's room and away from any of the others. If either of them started dating, the deal was off, no matter what. When one of them 'felt the need', they would send the other a simple text message 'Code L', named for Raven's Lust aspect that had precipitated the arrangement. The other could refuse for any reason and didn't have to say what it might be if they didn't want to. And that was it. They went for months without another tryst, mainly because they were both too embarrassed to be the first one to text the other. Then Beast Boy started dating someone: a girl called Annie. Raven was a little regretful if she was honest, especially now that Lust was whispering again. Six weeks later, Raven woke when her communicator buzzed across her dresser. She hauled herself out of bed to retrieve it and sat back on her bed, blinking first in fatigue and then in disbelief.

 _Code L_

"Azar..." Raven muttered. Something had obviously gone wrong with Annie. She sat there, just staring at the message. What to do, what to do. Her thumb almost reached the screen several times but then retreated. She checked the clock for the tenth time: 01:00am. Her thumb finally reached the screen and, with baited breath, she replied.

 _Half an hour. My door will be open._

She sent the message, barely believing she had even dared to think to type it. She jumped up from her bed and ran into her bathroom to shower. When they had first agreed to this, she had made sure to stock up on various... accoutrements, including condoms, and now as she prepared herself, every single one of them flashed through her mind. She finished her shower and used her magic to quietly dry her hair. She even briefly considered trying to dress for the occasion before remembering she didn't actually own anything 'sexy'. She donned a clean set of pajamas in the end, watching as the clock ticked closer and closer to the inevitable. There was a knock at the door. Raven gulped and opened it. Beast Boy stood there, clearly having also showered, but his face was clouded. The misery rolled off him in palpable waves.

"Beast Boy..." Raven whispered. Before she could say any more, he lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forcefully but not roughly. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Please... I just want to feel wanted," he whimpered. Raven nodded and took him to her bed. An hour later, they lay staring at her ceiling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven said into the silence - there was no answer. "After this, if you can't talk to me, who can you talk to," she joked, awkwardly. To her relief, she actually got a grudging chuckle from her companion.

"Annie and me... we never got this far. Didn't mind. Thought she might be worth the wait, worth making sure, y'know? Turns out she got back with her ex a week after she met me," he explained through gritted teeth. Raven winced.

"Oh no..." she muttered.

"Yeah. I guess she just liked the idea of dating someone famous. She worked hard at it, I'll give her that, making sure to wash his scent off every time. Almost every time..." he said.

"That's how you knew?" Raven asked.

"Yup. She didn't grow a conscience and tell me. I had to catch her. Why do that? Why string me along like that for no damn reason?!" He said, visibly struggling not to scream.

"She's a selfish bitch," Raven supplied with a shrug. Somehow, despite how he felt right now, Raven dragged a smile out of him.

"Thanks, Rae. I needed tonight," he said. "I think I'm gonna head back to my room." He slid out from under her sheets and started to seek his clothes. Raven sat up, making sure to hold her bedding up to cover herself and studiously avoiding looking in his direction.

"You're welcome," she replied simply.

Their arrangement continued after that, but only every few weeks if that. Beast Boy dated a few more times, Raven dated once or twice. And then, Raven had found someone who was serious about her, just like she had wanted at the beginning, years ago now. A good man named Danny.

 **THE PRESENT**

Beast Boy was thirty years old, living alone but still in Jump City, and he kept a room at the Tower as a veteran Titan. Raven's room was still there as well, though it had been neglected by its tenant for a year now after she chose to live with Danny. And then, earlier tonight, Beast Boy had received a simple text message.

 _Code L_

And now, Raven lay with him, in his bed, staring up at his ceiling and not quite answering his questions.

"Come on, Rae... what happened?" he said. Raven turned her face away from him.

"Danny... proposed," she admitted. Beast Boy propped himself up on his elbows.

"What? Help me out, Rae, how does Danny proposing end up with you in my bed?" he said. Raven sighed.

"Danny... I... I don't love him the way he loves me. I feel love for him but... I don't want to marry him. I was happy living with him but I didn't think we'd stay that way, that's why I kept my room at home," she said. Beast Boy noted she still thought of the Tower as home, not the apartment she shared with Danny.

"So when he proposed, you had to break it off? Because you didn't feel the same way? And then you came here?" he asked, still uncertain. Raven turned her face towards him now, and he caught the glitter of unched tears in her eyes.

"I had to share this with you once more... before I ruin it," she confessed.

"Ruin... Rae, ruin how?" he pleaded. Raven sat up, letting the sheet fall from her still naked torso. Beast Boy flinched - every time they had spent the night together, they had an unspoken rule that they wouldn't look at each other afterward, like that was an intimacy too far. Now she sat, completely unabashed and staring at him.

"When Danny proposed, my first thought wasn't that I didn't love him the same way. My first thought was, if I got married, I'd never be with you like this again," she mumbled. Beast Boy sat up properly as well.

"You rejected Danny over casual sex?" he asked, anxiously, both desperate and terrified to hear her answer. She shook her head and a few tears spilled across her cheeks.

"No... I rejected him for you, Be-... Garfield. I... I love you."

Silence.

Beast Boy stared at Raven as her eyes searched his for a reaction.

"You... you love me?" he breathed. Raven nodded, certainly.

"I do," she admitted, miserably.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. Raven shook her head, at a loss.

"I don't know. I was scared," she said, helplessly. Beast Boy sat silently again, struggling to process. Raven flipped the covers back and stood, quietly gathering her clothes.

"Rae?"

"I'm sorry, Garfield. Beast Boy. I shouldn't have dumped this on you. We don't have to tell anyone, I'll... I'll come up with someth-"

"Stop!" Beast Boy cried, halting Raven, who blinked at him. Beast Boy stood as well, showing Raven the same trust she had shown him. "We can come up with a story if you want. You can have my bed if you want. We can do any damn thing you want, Raven just... don't leave, okay? Please don't leave." He walked around to her and gently took the bundle of clothes from her hands, dropping them on the floor. His hand found hers and his other rested its thumb on her chin, the finger delicately tipping her face up a litte as he leaned in to kiss her gently.

"You... you?" Raven asked, not-quite-coherently. Beast Boy nodded.

"I do," he said.

"You never said anything either," she accused.

"I thought you didn't want that from me," he admitted. Raven's eyes squeezed shut, then she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's waist.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into Beast Boy's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, his own tears falling now.

"I'm sorry too," he said. "So... you'll stay?" he asked, pensively. Raven smiled up at him.

"Stay? You'll never be rid of me now," she said. Beast Boy grinned in return and led them back to his bed, where they simply held each other for the first time.

 **-Jack**


	6. Day 6

**Day 6 - Rainy Days Vs Beach/Ocean**

 **Perhaps not my best work...**

For the most part, Raven rather liked Kid Flash, inasmuch as she liked anyone, that is. The same went for his famous mentor, the Flash: a little square but a good soul - and Raven could literally see it. Still, at the moment, she and her green friend were understandably grumpy about their presence at the Tower.

" _Weather Wizard?!_ " Beast Boy whined. The Flash nodded.

"Yup. We have him in cutsody now. There wasn't enough time to get in touch with you before we caught up with him but we thought it was only fair to check in, now that it's all settled," he said. Robin nodded but Beast Boy seemed ready to yank his hair out.

"Settled? This is what you call settled?" he cried, pointing at the window. Indeed, in the middle of summer, Jump City was in the middle of a great, dark rain storm. Kid Flash shrugged.

"Without him, the weather should right itself in a day or so," he offered.

"A day? But today I-" Beast Boy started, but cut himself off. He glanced at Raven, who blinked at him in apparent disinterest, then stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Kid Flash asked the others. "It isn't like we caused it." Robin shook his head, at a loss.

"We were planning a beach day but nothing major," Robin said. Cyborg remained unusually quiet, Raven thought. She squashed an entirely unreasonable stab of jealousy and shrugged..

Later, Raven was making the journey to her room from the common room, tea in hand. To prevent any spill, she floated above the floor, silently, occasionally inhaling the scent from the cup. Just as she reached her door, she heard urgent but hushed voices. She carefully advanced down the corridor, eventually realising the voices wer Cyborg and Beast Boy, and they were coming from Beast Boy's room. Once again, a flash of concern for Beast Boy made itself known but, not wishing to eavesdrop, Raven started to turn away.

"I was gonna ask Raven out, okay?" she heard, muffled through the door but unmistakeable: Beast Boy. Raven's tea slipped from her grasp only to be captured by her power, any stray liquid magically finding its way back to the cup.

"I know, I know. Don't give me that look, why else would you ask me to get Rob and Star playing a game without you? Still, I don't get it, it isn't like you can't ask her out just because we missed our beach day," Cyborg said. Raven remained by the door, frozen and hovering in place.

"I just got myself all built up, y'know? I'll text Wally later, make it right," Beast Boy said, grudgingly.

"You'd better. See you later, BB," Cyborg said and, with a start, Raven flew to and phased through her own door before Cyborg emerged.

Raven gently set her tea down, noting curiously that her hand seemed to be trembling slightly. So... Beast Boy was planning to ask her out. The real question was: what would she say? She tried to picture Beast Boy actually asking and she was surprisingly unperturbed to realise she would almost certainly say yes. She could almost hear Happy singing _Rae-rae and BB sitting in a tree..._. She rolled her eyes. What to do?

 **BEAST BOY'S ROOM**

Beast Boy was still moping, glaring at the beach towels and buckets and other toys he had prepared for today, stacked in the corner of his room. He sat up when there was a knock at his door, almost hesitant at first, then loud and confident. He stood and opened the door... then felt his jaw practically hit the floor. Raven stood there, wearing a one-piece black bathing suit, sunglasses and holding a towel under her arm. She smirked at him.

"Get changed. We're going to the beach," she commanded. She was obeyed.

 **THE COMMON ROOM**

Robin frowned as his communicator beeped at him, not with the usual ringtone but a warning. He flipped it open to reveal a system message: two communicators had left the Tower - Beast Boy and Raven. He immediately called Raven and she answered in a few seconds, wearing sunglasses and what appeared to be a bathing suit.

"Raven, I'm getting told you and Beast Boy left the Tower. Something I should know about?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"Nope. Just hitting the beach," she answered. Robin glanced out the window: the rain still pelted it.

"In this weather? Wait..." he said, wondering why Raven's image didn't seem to reflect the local weather. "Raven? Which beach?" he asked. Raven appeared deliberately nonchalant.

"Seven mile..." she muttered. Robin frowned.

"Seven miles away?" he asked.

"Seven Mile Beach. On Grand Cayman," she said. Robin's mouth opened to speak once, twice but no words emerged until at least his fifth attempt.

"Grand Cayman... you're in the _caribbean?!_ " he cried. Raven shrugged.

"Beast Boy was disappointed and I decided to change that. I am willing to concede I may have... overreached. A little," Raven said. Robin facepalmed.

"Overreached?! Raven you left the country without telling me you were even leaving the tower!" he complained. Raven smiled a tiny, wistful smile.

"I did... I guess I like the little squirt after all," she said to herself. "We'll see you later, Robin. We won't stay long." Then she was gone. Robin swore.

 **SEVEN MILE BEACH**

"Was that Robin?" Beast Boy asked, still wet from his swim. Raven nodded. "He's probably pissed, huh?" Raven nodded again.

"Don't worry, I can handle Robin," she said. Beast Boy grinned and lay on the towel next to her.

"Thanks for this, Rae. Today was perfect," he said. Raven sighed as the affection and gratitude rolled off him in waved that matched the nearby sea. She watched him for several silent moments, then made up her mind to help him again.

"Where to, Beast Boy?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"You want to leave already?" he asked, glumly.

"No," Raven answered. "I meant for our second date."

"Oh. Right. Well maybe we could... wait _what?!_ "

 **Ha!**

 **-Jack**


	7. Day 7

**Day 7 - Domestic Vs Doom Patrol**

 **Another short one, I'm afraid.**

The birds chirped outside the window of the small, comfortable, suburban house as the young, green, man smiled. He was currently mixing up some batter and heating a pan to make some waffles and, as he worked, he cheekily popped one of the waiting blueberries into his mouth. Today was going to be a great day, he just knew it. He'd only been in the house for a month but it already felt like home, largely due to the help his friends had given him in decoration and carting over his junk. Starfire had even made sure to print and frame some team photos for his wall, reminding him of their help and of their friendship.

Not that he didn't still keep a room at the Tower, of course, just in case. It wouldn't be the first time they'd had to hide behind the armoured shutters in an emergency and, frankly, sometimes the trip to the house from there was too much to face after a particularly grueling battle. So he guessed he had two homes now. Lost in his daydreaming, he jumped when there was a knock at his door. He glanced at the clock - it read 09:30, not too early for visitors but who could it be?

*KNOCK KNOCK*

He wiped his hands on a towel and walked briskly to the door, trying to make himself remotely presentable in his vest and pajama pants. He opened the door...

"Rita? Mento?" he said, blinking in surprise. Indeed, there on his doorstep, stood his adoptive parents, Rita looking almost giddy and Mento looking very much unwilling. Without really thinking, he waved them in, stepping back into his kitchen to turn off the burner. "Uhhh... I wasn't expecting you," he said, cringing at how impolite he sounded. Rita only smiled.

"Sorry, Garfield, I just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay. We still haven't got our invite after all..." she said, raising an eyebrow at her son. Beast Boy winced.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. Just trying to get used to the move, y'know?" he tried. Rita seemed to accept his excuse and smiled fondly, sitting on the couch and patting the seat beside her. Mento took it, arms still folded.

"Your house seems... good," Mento said, haltingly. Beast Boy chuckled at his discomfort - at least he was making an effort.

"It's great. A place just for... just for me, right?" he said, as his heart plummeted into his stomach.

"And your friends, they helped you? They visit?" Rita asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, they helped the move. They haven't visited as such yet but that's 'cause I see them most every day at the Tower anyway. I sometimes stay there when the job calls for it - you guys know how that works," he explained. Mento nodded and smiled tightly, grtateful for something he could relate to.

"Indeed I do. I'm glad you're taking your work seriously," he said. Beast Boy knew that was high praise from Mento, even if he occasionally wished the man could express himself in other ways sometimes.

"I hope you aren't too lonely here, even if you visit your friends. Living alone can be quite a shock after living with a group for so-"

"Gar? Have you seen my cloak? I can't find it in the bedroom and I... oh. Hello."

Raven had just walked down the stairs, toweling her damp hair and wearing a blue robe. Beast Boy, who had his back to her, didn't turn around, just squeezed his eyes shut. If he got told off for not inviting them to the house, Rita was going to be _livid_ he hadn't mentioned this.

"I take it," Rita began, slowly, "that Raven here is not a visitor but a resident." Beast Boy cracked an eye open, risking her glare. He nodded. "And I'm guessing 'the bedroom' is the only one here... and that you share it," she said. He nodded again. "Well... I suppose I really don't need to worry about you being lonely, do I?" she said. Beast Boy laughed, shortly and nervously. "Now, Raven dear, why don't you and Garfield get dressed. We're taking you out for breakfast." Mento frowned at her.

"We are? You said-"

"Yes. We. Are. Steve," Rita said, dangerously. Raven retreated back up the stairs, still looking a little shell-shocked. Beast Boy lurched to his feet and headed upstairs.

He was in _so much trouble_!

 **Tee-hee!**

 **-Jack**


End file.
